Swimming Lessons
by JoeyBear1424
Summary: His nephews had the ability to cause a ridiculous amount of trouble if someone looked away for a split second. Even while someone was watching them the two could cause trouble. He dreaded thinking about just what they could possibly do on this trip. Kili would probably set the record for the youngest person to set a forest fire. Fem!Bilbo


Thorin couldn't believe that he'd allowed himself to be dragged along on this ridiculous adventure. It will be fun, Frerin said. Real family bonding, Dís called it. She had called it this as she twisted his arm. And then Fili and Kili had been practically bouncing off the walls as they watched their uncles and mother pack things up for a camping trip. Well—Frerin and Thorin packed. Dís had stood back with a triumphant grin as she checked off everything.

It wasn't that Thorn didn't enjoy camping. He enjoyed it quite a bit. He had fond memories from his childhood of camping with his parents and siblings. But now it was camping with Fili and Kili. His nephews had the ability to cause a ridiculous amount of trouble if someone looked away for a split second. Even while someone was watching them the two could cause trouble. He dreaded thinking about just what they could possibly do on this trip. Kili would probably set the record for the youngest person to set a forest fire. Fili would hopefully just knock the tents down. Thorin could only hope. It didn't matter though the amount of convincing, begging and pleading he did the camping trip was happening.

"Why are we camping again?" Thorin groans as he hauls a cooler from the back.

"Because dad used to take us camping as children," Frerin gives him a smile. "And we went to the lake last weekend. You aren't the only one who's terrified of the tube."

"I am not terrified of the tube," Thorin grumbles and looks towards his nephews and sister who stand on the shore of the lake. Dís had already changed into her swim suit and stood with her boys. Fili had waded knee deep and was doing his best to convince Kili to get in the water. Kili though clung faithfully to his mother's hand and shook his head, eyes wide.

"The water won't bite Kili," Dís gives him a gentle nudge. Kili shakes his head and plops down on the ground, his arms crossed. Dís sighs but doesn't push it anymore, bending and pressing a kiss to his head before she too joins Fili in the water. "Come in whenever you're ready." She calls to Thorin and Frerin. Whenever you're ready meant: an hour after arguing about setting up the tents, the tents collapsing twice, and finally Dís getting out of the water and setting it up herself.

Frerin joins his smirking sister and nephew in the water, pushing Fili around on the tube who squeals and laughs with delight. Thorin sits with Kili, both of them hunched over with their arms crossed over their chests. They were most certainly not pouting. They were just thinking. Thorin of how much he despised camping and how he would rather be anywhere but here. And Kili he supposed was thinking about the water.

"Come on Frodo my boy," A voice says softly. "The water won't hurt you—I promise." Another person has joined them in the lake Thorin notices. A short woman with sandy blonde curls wearing an oversized baggy t-shirt. Her brow is furrowed as she tries in vain to convince a child into the water. The child in question is as curly haired as the woman with big, dark blue eyes that eye the water with distrust.

"He's scared," Kili whispers and Thorin nods, his gaze on the little boy.

"Yes he is," Thorin agrees. "Would you like to go talk to him?" He asks as Kili begins to shuffle about. Kili nods vigorously, standing up and grabbing hold of Thorin's hand as he drags him along. As they get closer Thorin can see the features of the woman more clearly. The little boy's eyes are a huge dark blue, filled with nervous worry as he shuffles back and forth.

"Hi," Kili comes to stand next to him. "I'm Kili Durin; don't be scared of the water because like your mommy said it won't bite!"

"I'm Frodo," The little boy mutters and looks towards the woman. "That's my auntie." The woman has come out of the water to stand by Frodo, wringing out the hem of her t-shirt as she looks at them.

"Hello there Kili," She kneels down and holds out her hand. "I'm Bilba Baggins." She's lovely Thorin thinks to himself as he looks at her. Her eyes are a bright hazel green which sparkle as she takes Kili's hand in hers.

"Are you Kili's daddy?" Frodo asks and stares at Thorin with something akin to awe. Thorin smiles and joins Bella in kneeling as he looks at Frodo.

"I'm his uncle," His gaze towards Bella and he's sure that the pink on her cheeks is only from the sun. "Thorin Durin."

"Nice to meet you," Bella's smile is soft and sends a shiver down Thorin's spine. "Seems Frodo's made a friend." She laughs as she looks towards the boys. Kili's sitting by Frodo and talking animatedly, pausing to pat him on the head every few minutes and reassure him that the water won't bite him.

"Frodo—would you like to try and swim?" Thorin asks and the little boy's head snaps up. His eyes are wide, his gaze one of fear as Thorin's words sink in.

"I'll be right next to you," Kili reassures him. "And don't worry uncle Thorin won't let you get hurt." Kili promises. There's a moment of hesitation before Frodo nods and grasping Thorin's hand takes hesitant steps towards the water.

Bilba sits back on the shore, her legs crossed as she watches. Frodo stands just short of the water, Kili by his side as Thorin holds out his arms. Frodo's slow to lift his hands and hold onto Thorin, his grip turning his knuckles white as he steps into the water. He's slow to emerge himself fully into the water. There's several moments of hesitation were Frodo backs away, his eyes fill with fear. Kili thankfully is there each time Frodo looks scared and pats his shoulder, a reassuring smile on his face. And eventually Thorin rejoins Bilba back on the shore, watching as Frodo and Kili splash around.

"His parents died in a boating accident and since then I'm afraid that Frodo's been terrified of the water," Bilba sighs. "He used to love swimming but since the accident it changed."

"It seems like he's enjoying it now." Thorin smiles as Frodo splashes Kili who laughs in return.

"Yes it does," Bilba smiles at him. "I can't thank you enough." Dís chooses that moment to walk over and inform Thorin it's time to get dinner ready and invites Bilba and Frodo to join them.

It's later when Thorin sits around the fire, watching Kili eat yet another s'more does he glance at Bilba. She sits by him, cradling a sleeping Frodo in her arms. The fire casts a warm glow on her face and she looks so relaxed it unsettles something in his chest.

"Miss Bilba," Kili pipes up, his face smeared with marshmallow fluff and chocolate. "I have a baseball game next week if you and Frodo want to come."

"I have to set things up to get ready for school next week Kili," Bilba says gently and disappointment flashes across Kili's face. Thorin's sure that the same look flashes across his face. "But I know I can always make time to come."

Thorin couldn't remember many details about the game that came next week. Only that Bilba had sat by him and their hands had brushed. And as much as Dís and Frerin said it, he was _not _pining.

* * *

><p>Sorry I uploaded the wrong thing earlier guys. My heads been somewhere between up my ass and in school lately.<p> 


End file.
